High Jump
is an ability which appears in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix; Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix; Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories; Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ; Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep; Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix; and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. In Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, it is a Growth Ability learned and upgraded by leveling up Valor Form, while in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, it is an Ability Panel, which can be leveled up from High Jump LV1 to High Jump LV2 and High Jump LV3 by linking panels. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep it is a Deck Command which can be leveled up by being used frequently. High Jump allows you and your party members to jump higher than with a normal jump. Leveling up High Jump in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days further increases the height of the jump. Learning High Jump ''Kingdom Hearts'' and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *High Jump is a shared ability that can be found in a treasure chest in Monstro's mouth on Geppetto's Ship, accessible after defeating the Parasite Cage for the first time. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' *Sora learns High Jump after visiting the Room of Beginnings in Monstro. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Valor Form has High Jump LV1 as a default ability. *Sora learns High Jump LV1 after leveling Valor Form to level 3. *Valor Form learns High Jump LV2 at level 3. *Sora learns High Jump LV2 after leveling Valor Form to level 5. *Valor Form learns High Jump LV3 at level 5. *Sora learns High Jump LV3 after leveling Valor Form to level 7. *Valor Form learns High Jump MAX at level 7. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days * '''High Jump' is a clear bonus for Mission 44. * High Jump ③ is a clear bonus for Mission 74. * High Jump LV+ Ⓛ can be purchased for 2400 Heart Points once Roxas is promoted to Master rank, and once again for 6000 Heart Points once Roxas is promoted to Legend rank. Panels which link to High Jump * : Allows the user to slow their decent in midair. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Terra learns High Jump in a chest in a cell in the Turo Prison Block in Deep Space. *Ventus learns High Jump after defeating Vanitas for the first time at the Keyblade Graveyard. *Aqua learns High Jump after defeating Maleficent's goons with Prince Philip in Enchanted Dominion. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded *Data-Sora learns High Jump from a panel in the Stat Matrix. Tips *Equipped with Aerial Dodge and Glide, you can travel through areas at great speed. This fact has been exploited in the Cavern of Remembrance, where Sora has to use abilities learned from his Drive Forms to get across. fr:Super saut Category:Kingdom Hearts abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Action commands Category:Articles in need of images